Remarp Command Line Options
Back to Home (CrosseCom Wiki) Back to Remarp . To Do - Add these options below into the table above causeassert - Generates a Test Assertion on startup. causeassertion - Generates a Test Assertion on startup. causeexception - Causes an exception when dying with an ASSERT. CheckBackup: - Reads and Validates the Data file headers from in the backup directory and closes down the program. CheckDBFile:assert - Check CDBX files on load - Assert if error found (same as the default check CDBX behaviour if no command line entered). CheckDBFile - Same behaviour as 'CheckDBFile:assert' above. CheckDBFile:tolerant - Check CDBX files on load - Log & continue if error found CheckDBFile:none - DON'T check CDBX files on load - overrides default behaviour. CheckBalFile:assert - Check balances files on load - Assert if error found. CheckBalFile - Same behaviour as 'CheckBalFile:assert' above. CheckBalFile:tolerant - Check balances files on load - Log & continue if error found. CheckBalFile:none - DON'T check balances files on load (default check balances files behaviour if no command line entered). CheckCookie:Log - Load Pending; Logs invalid Pending or Site cookies CheckCookie:Fix - Load Pending; Logs invalid Pending or Site cookies and deletes these events CheckCookie:Destructive:# - Load Pending; Validates the Pending events where # is an optional Record number to commence the Validation CheckMissingFiles:Tolerant - Check for missing Event or Sale balance files. Does not trigger an assertion if missing files detected CheckMissingFiles:dd/mm/yyyy - Check for missing Event or Sale balance files. Does not trigger an assertion if all missing Event or Sale balance files are prior to this date CheckMissingFiles:All - Check for missing Event or Sale balance files. Triggers an assertion if any missing Event or Sale balance files are detected CheckMissingFiles:None - Check for missing Event or Sale balance files. Do not perform this test CSIntAssert - Trigger an assertion failure if errors detected CullStockVariationsBefore:dd/mm/yyyy - Do not load Stock Variations effective before this date date:dd/mm/yyyyy - Sets the System Date. debug - Turn Debugging mode on. FixNextStatement - Trigger Local Accounts/Statements/Debtors Trial Balance patch forceresend - Resend events to REMAP during replays. init - Initialises the data files. lastseqno:# - Sets the last Postman sequence number to # LogEventVersions - Logs the current version for each Event type at Program start LogVariations:LogAndLoad - Logs the Stock Variations at Program start LogVariations:LogOnly - Logs the Stock Variations at Program start and closes down LogVariations:None - Do not log the Stock Variations at Program start MintAssert - Trigger an assertion failure if errors detected nobackup - Disables data backups. nobackupvalidation - Disables validation of source files prior to backup. nocsint - (SAMBA) Run with no CSInt. nocsintexport - (SAMBA) Run CSInt without Export functionality. nocsintimport - (SAMBA) Run CSInt without Import functionality. nocsintpost - (SAMBA) CSInt files are not to be posted, pre-pass only performed. EODPendingLog:None - Disables the EOD Pending log generation. inirestore - Restores INI files when restoring data. nomirror - Disable the mirroring of the data. noremapeod - Disable EOD's in REMAP. norint - Run with no RINT. nomint - Run with no MINT. nomintpost - Mint event logs are not to be posted, pre-pass only performed nomintpost:#,# - (Remap) Mint event logs are not to be posted, pre-pass only performed where # is the site cookie value nominttestseqno:# - (Remap) Does not ensure Mint event logs are in sequential order where # is the site cookie value (0 indicates all sites) nominttestseqno - (Remar) Does not ensure Mint event logs are in sequential order nositeupdate - Disables site updates from WinRemap. notimecheck - Disables the timestamp checking of data files. patch: - Patches the data. VALUE must one of these: dss, dsscheck, sites, stats, cookie, stocksitegroups or adddssstats. PendingArchive:None - (Remap) Disables the Pending archive PendingDeleteOldEvents:yyyy/mm/dd - (Remap) Deletes old Pending events during program load where yyyy/mm/dd is the optional date to commence loading Pending events; the default value is 2009. Formats: yyyy, yyyy/m, yyyy/mm, yyyy/m/d, yyyy/m/dd, yyyy/mm/d, yyyy/mm/dd PostUnhandledUpgradeEvents:Force - (Remar) Force Posting of Unhandled Upgrade events without a program upgrade. PostUnhandledUpgradeEvents:None - (Remar) Disable Posting of Unhandled Upgrade events after a program upgrade. PromotionArchive:None - Disable the Promotion archive at program start Quick:On - Disable File cache flushing. // SPR PER6072 Quick:Off - Enable File cache flushing. QuickADR:On - Disable File cache flushing of ADR events. QuickADR:Off - Enable File cache flushing of ADR events. QuickDSS:On - Disable File cache flushing of DSS events. QuickDSS:Off - Enable File cache flushing of DSS events. QuickEOD:On - Disable File cache flushing of EOD events. QuickEOD:Off - Enable File cache flushing of EOD events. rasman:SERVER:PORT - Specifies the RASMan to connect to. remareodcatchup - Performs EOD operations until System date = BIOS date. (REMAR) remareodcatchup:dd/mm/yyyy - Performs EOD operations until System date = input date. (REMAR) resize - Resize the data files. (File sizes from INI file.) restore: - Restores data from in the backup directory. rint - Run with RINT. rintFromPOS - Run RINT in From POS mode. rintToPOS - Run RINT in To POS mode. mint - Run with MINT. mintFromPOS - Run MINT in From POS mode. MintFromPosSeqNo:# - Sets the last POS to Remap Sequence number. mintToPOS - Run MINT in To POS mode. MintSeqNo:# - Sets the last MINT to POS Sequence number. ScanPending:# - Performs an integrity test on the Pending events where # is an optional Record number to commence the test smalldata - Startup using small data. standalone - Enables REMAP options at REMAR. SysFatalCSV:none - (Remap) Disable processing of Site SysFatal logs tolerantCookie - Enables the tolerant checking of CCookies. tolerantshift - Enables the tolerant processing of Shifts